The Outdoors
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Mystic Falls most dramatic group of teenagers including two vampires decide to have a camping trip. What will happen with them? What will go on through the weekend? *Delena* One-SHOT!


One-Shot Alert! Ok, I swear that this is going to be a long one-shot. Word wise. Anyway, here are the details…

**Summary: **Mystic Falls most dramatic group of teenagers including two vampires decide to have a camping trip. What will happen with them? What will go on through the weekend?

**Characters/Pairings: **Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Grayson, Miranda, Jenna, and Logan. Damon/Elena, Caroline/Tyler, Stefan/Bonnie, Matt/Carolina.

**Rating: **T. It's not that bad dude. It's just some sexually suggestive content, and language.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries TV Show and The Vampire Diaries Book Series by L.J. Smith. I do own Damon though, in my dreams. But seriously, I don't own anything, not even Damon…

**X**

The Outdoors

Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donavan and Stefan Salvatore all walked down the dirt trail in the next town over, with Damon complaining all the way down the trail.

"Why am I here? I don't even like camping!" Damon complained as he walked next to Elena as the trees crowded him.

"Because I said so." Stefan said as he walked ahead with Bonnie. His new girlfriend, Elena and Stefan had broken up in a fight and now Bonnie and Stefan had started dating. Matt, Tyler and Caroline walked behind them. Caroline had once asked if she was some weird three-some with Damon and Stefan, but once you looked at Matt, Tyler and Caroline, you thought that she's the one who was in some threesome.

"Technically, I am the guardian of you! You shouldn't be telling me what to do." Damon spat at him and Elena glared.

"I don't want to be here either, Bonnie and Caroline forced me to come." Elena stated.

"So then why don't we ditch and grab a hotel room somewhere?" Damn suggested as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You wish." Elena muttered as she put his hand back where it belonged. Damon smirked and shrugged his shoulders as he looked back to what he called, 'A ex girlfriend football playing wolf pack.'

"Where did you guys set up camp?" Damon asked Caroline.

"We set it up a few more minutes from here, I think." Caroline said.

"You think?" Elena asked.

"She's joking. It's just around the corner." Tyler said smirking at Caroline.

"It better be." Damon muttered. Elena heard him and elbowed him in the ribs and Stefan finally decided to look at something other than Bonnie and glare at Damon.

"You promised to behave." Stefan pointed out.

"No, I promised not to murder anyone." Damon retorted. Stefan was about to say something when Elena said, "He's right, he only said he wouldn't kill anyone."

"Thanks babe." Damon smirked at her and that comment earned him another elbow in the ribs. "Don't call me babe."

"Ok, Kitten." Damon said as his smirk grew once again.

"Bonnie? I didn't promise not to kill anyone, right?" She asked glaring at Damon.

"If anyone's going to kill him, it's going to be me." Bonnie stated. Damon gave a frown and the whole group laughed. "It's like nobody likes me."

"Well…" Stefan said trailing off as they finally saw 3 tents surrounding a picnic table and a fire pit.

"Why are there only three tents?" Stefan asked as he placed down the knapsack he had on.

"One for you and Bonnie, one for the three of us and one for Damon and Elena." Matt said.

"What!" Elena said as she stopped dead in her tracks near one of the tents.

"We thought you two could share one, since you get along so well. And everyone's sleeping bags and stuff are already inside." Tyler said.

"Because she's the only one who can tolerate you." Caroline spat at him.

Damon glared at her and glared, "Oh, like you didn't' enjoy your time with me." Then he turned to Elena and said, "Does that mean I get you, all alone, for the whole night? Doing very naughty things."

"Augh! No!" Elena said as the rest of the group found their tents. Elena threw her bag into the tent and sat down on the picnic table. She looked at the setting sun and smiled. It really did look beautiful and as she looked down to the lake that surrounded it, she became serene and peaceful, almost as if in her own world.

But as usual with Damon around, that lasted a whole 0.4 seconds. "Thinking about me?" He asked smugly as he took a seat beside her.

"No." She said as she got up from the table and walked over to the pre-cut firewood. "Are you avoiding me?"

"We've been here for barely five minutes and you think that I am avoiding you?" Elena asked as she threw a few logs into the fire pit.

"Yeah, usually girls can't wait to jump my bones, but you, and your stupid vervain, are stubborn." Damon pointed out.

"I'm just smart." Elena said as she poured the campfire with citronella oil.

"No, smart girls don't ignore their feelings." Damon said as he stood up and Elena threw a match onto the fire. Elena frowned at him and changed the subject.

"How long does it take to put a bag in a tent?" Elena asked Damon as she sat down on the grass.

"When you're getting to second base in the progress." Damon stated as he went and kicked the tent that Bonnie and Stefan were in.

"Get out! You can do that later!" Damon yelled as he heard a sigh and a quick peck before Bonnie got out rubbing her side.

"Thanks for kicking me Damon." She said as Stefan appeared beside her.

"You're welcome." Then he looked at the other tent and saw Tyler getting out.

"You guys better get out too!" He yelled at Caroline and Matt who were still in the tent, doing hell knows what.

"But Ty!" Elena heard Caroline's giggle. "Get out." Elena muttered as she looked at the sky again, getting lost in it.

She barely heard Damon and Stefan's bickering, Caroline and Matt attempts at getting out of the tent and Bonnie and Tyler's small talk. The sky just seemed to talk to her and she was all for listening.

"Elena! Back in the campsite!" Bonnie yelled at her just like she had on the way to the first day of school.

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry." Elena said as she got up from where she was sitting and looked at everyone and saw Damon smirking at her. "I am going to go for a walk." She said looking away from him.

"To where?" Bonnie asked.

"To the lake." Elena said. Nobody seemed to know what day it was too her. It was May 23rd 2010. The one-year anniversary of her parent's death; and honestly, she hadn't had much time to think stuff over and she would love the time alone.

"I'll go if we go skinny dipping." Damon laughed as she glared and walked off. She was positive that he was getting glares from Stefan and Bonnie.

She walked down the slight incline and walked over to the water's edge and onto a dock. She took off her sandals and placed her feet in the water and just watched the sunset again, her thoughts trailing to her parents and when they would go camping with Jeremy.

**X**

_Flashback_

_10 Years Ago_

"_Mommy! I found a stick to use to poke the fire!" Jeremy called from the lake. _

"_You are _NOT _poking the fire." Miranda replied. She looked over to Grayson and laughed, "Where'd he learn that from?" _

_Grayson smirked and said, "I have no idea Miranda." She rolled her eyes and then Elena came up. "Look what I found for Caroline Mattie and Bonnie, Daddy!" She said holding two rocks that looked like hearts and one that looked like a football. _

"_I'm sure they'll love it, but right now, we have to get dinner going, so what do you want?" Grayson asked as Elena placed the rocks on the table. _

"_Hot Dogs!" Jeremy called from behind Elena. Elena frowned and turned to Jeremy. "Jeremy, he asked me." She giggled. _

"_But I'm coower!" He laughed and then spotted a bug and chased after it. Jeremy was only five and he couldn't say his 'l's' properly yet and she was always saying that he was cooler than Elena._

"_Think he has A.D.D?" Miranda whispered to Grayson. He laughed and said, "He's five, he's just excited." _

"_Yeah Miranda, he's only five." Another girl's voice chimed in. Elena looked around her mom to see Auntie Jenna standing there with Logy. _

"_Hi Auntie Jenna!" Elena called running to her and wrapping her arms around her thighs. Elena only being seven couldn't reach very high. _

"_Hi Logy!" Elena said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug as well. Elena looked away after a hug and saw Jeremy chasing a bug and then she looked into the sunset and felt serene. _

_End Flashback. _

"Elena!" Someone called from camp, tearing her from her silence and memories. Elena looked back to see Matt waving his arms around trying to get her attention. "If you want, there are hot dogs."

Elena gave him a thumb up and thought that the food was funny. She had just been thinking about Jeremy and his hot dog craze a few seconds ago. Elena decided not to go up but to wait until it was dark again to go back. She was quite content, until the breaker of all silence decided to make an appearance again.

"You aren't going to eat?" He asked as Elena turned around to see Damon's smirking face.

"Not hungry I suppose." Elena said returning her eyes back to the sunset. Damon frowned and sat back down beside her and said, "It won't hurt forever Elena, I promise."

"What?" Elena asked. She didn't believe that Damon had remembered, while all her friends over looked the thought.

"I know that you're parents died today." Damon said looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Well you seem to be the only one to know." Elena said as she looked over to him and smiled.

"Because I'm awesome." Damon smirked. Elena laughed a little but them smiled fully at him and said, "No you're not, you're wet."

"Wet?" Damon asked but before he could finish the word he was pushed into the icy cold water of the lake.

"Elena!" Damon huffed. Elena giggled and ran away from the lake, knowing that Damon would be following close behind.

Elena got to the hill and continued to run until Damon wrapped her in his arms and then threw her over his shoulder. She was already a little wet from Damon embracing her but she knew that he was going to throw her into the water.

**X**

Tyler, Caroline and Matt were all eating hot dogs and hamburgers as Bonnie and Stefan looked out to the lake where Elena had just pushed Damon into the water.

"I completely forgot about her parents." Stefan muttered as he watched Elena run to the hill as Damon got out and sped towards her.

"So did I. Maybe that's why she seems so out of it today." Bonnie suggested as she now watched Damon pick Elena up over his shoulder and walk back to the lake.

"She seems to be having fun." Stefan said as Damon threw Elena into the water. Elena was still holding onto him so he fell into the water also.

"Yeah, Damon seems to do that to her lately." Bonnie said as she wrapped her arms around Stefan and then looked back to Tyler and Caroline who were giggling about something.

"What you guys looking at?" Matt asked as he started to put away the food.

"Damon and Elena fighting." Stefan said.

**X**

"Ok I am freezing! Can we please go back?" Elena begged as she tried to swim out of the water.

"Say I'm the sexiest thing ever first." Damon said pulling her back.

"Fine, you're the sexiest thing ever." Elena said sarcastically and then started towards shore.

"Hey! That didn't sound very convincing to me." Damon said as he got out himself.

"It wasn't supposed too." Elena mumbled as she walked up the hill and to the campsite.

Bonnie and Stefan were standing in each other's arms as they looked at the fire and Caroline, Tyler, and Matt all looked up and cocked their heads to the side.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"She told me I was sexy." He winked at her. Elena frowned and hit him again.

"I pushed him in the water and then he threw me in." Elena said as she walked to the tent to grab a fresh change of clothes. Damon apparently did the same. Elena grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms, a tank top and a sweater.

"I'm going to go change." Elena said pointing in the way of the community washroom that was a few feet away.

"You aren't going to change in the tent with me?" Damon asked smirking.

"No, and you aren't changing in the tent. I don't want everything all wet." Elena told him.

"Fine, I'll change in the washrooms." He pouted as he heard some AC/DC song start to play.

Damon turned around to see Mutt looking at his phone and groaning. He didn't ask. He just walked away to the washrooms behind Elena.

**X**

Soon everyone was around the fire doing whatever. Elena was changed into her pajamas and sweater and Damon was in black pajama pants and a zip up that he left half open.

Matt had to leave because work had called and told him that if he didn't go to work he would be fired. Tyler and Caroline hadn't really seemed to care either.

"Can you even feel the cold?" Elena asked Damon as she sat in one of the chairs with a cooler.

"Nope, and I can stay like this for your viewing pleasure." He winked as he took a sip of his scotch.

"You're an idiot." She said as she looked at the time on her phone. It was nearing two in the morning. "I'm going to bed."

"Seriously Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"It's two in the morning, I'm a little tired." She said.

"Or she's just anxious to get into bed with me." Damon smirked at her for about the millionth time.

"Don't flatter yourself." Elena muttered to him and then walked into the tent. It had her sleeping bag and Damon's and her bag on one side and his on the other. But what she found odd was that their sleeping bags were attached somehow, the zippers weren't attached to the other.

"Damon!" Elena yelled as she sat on her side. Soon Damon was sitting next to her smirking.

"Yes…" He said rolling it out seductively and innocently.

"What the hell is this about?" Elena asked as she motioned to the joined sleeping bags.

"I thought I'd add a little kink to our tent while you were sitting on the picnic bench." He winked.

"How about you de-attach them?" Elena said harshly. Damon gave her a pout and lifted his hand to his chest and groaned, "That hurts Elena you don't like the handy work I've done?"

"I'd prefer to sleep rather than listen to your failed attempts to seduce me." Elena spat at him.

"They aren't complete failures." He smirked at her and then moved closer to her.

"Yes they are." Elena said as Damon inched closer to her and almost on her.

"No, they aren't because if they were, your heart wouldn't be speeding up. Your pulse wouldn't be racing and you wouldn't feel that tingling sensation I have on you when I breathe on you or touch you." Damon said making sure to breath on to her neck while saying this.

Elena gulped knowing that everything he told her was true, she was feeling all of it, and it scared her a little.

"Dam…" Elena started but Damon cut her off and said, "Don't deny anything. Because I can hear it all."

_He can hear the tingling sensation? _Elena asked herself before looking at Damon and realizing that she was leaning into kiss him.

"Ok, well just separate them." She said nervously as she backed away from him.

"I can't. It's near to permanent. You can try to get them apart, but I highly doubt you can." Damon smirked knowing that he was getting somewhere and fast.

"Just go drink your scotch." Elena muttered as she took off her sweater to reveal her purple camisole underneath.

"I'd prefer to drink something else." He winked at her and then left before the pillow she threw made impact to him.

"Ass-hole." Elena whispered as she got into the now permanently joined sleeping bag.

"I heard that!" Damon yelled from outside. Elena scowled and then lay down to get some sleep.

**X**

Damon walked back out to see Tyler and Caroline missing from the group, but apparently their tent had started moving around without wind. Damon rolled his eyes and then walked to Stefan and Bonnie and sat back in his chair.

"You put the sleeping bags together?" Stefan asked.

"A semi-accomplished attempt at seducing." Damon smirked as he took the scotch he had previously and necked down the rest.

"You're an idiot." Bonnie said as she got up and put her bottle into the trash.

"You're a mean witch." Damon said with his brow furrowed.

"You're an evil vampire." Bonnie retorted.

"Oh, you say that like it's a bad thing." He laughed. He watched as her knuckles turned white from holding them in fists.

"Why'd we bring him?" Bonnie asked Stefan who was glaring at Damon.

"I don't remember." Stefan muttered as he got up and stretched. "It is late, come on. Let's go to bed." He said to Bonnie. She agreed and then Stefan looked over to Damon and said, "Don't make Elena stake you."

"No promises." Damon smirked, knowing that he was going to get under her skin in more than one way.

**X**

Elena was fast asleep in the tent when Damon had doused the fire, taken off his shirt and finally gotten into the 'joined' sleeping bag. Elena was turned to him and she looked peaceful in her sleep, too bad he was about to break that.

Damon placed his hand on his head supporting it up and then took his other hand and lightly tickled Elena's sides.

"Five more minutes Jenna!" Elena said as she rolled around. Damon smirked and tickled her faster. She started a giggling fit and then woke up.

"It's Damon by the way. I think Jenna's with Alaric at the moment." Damon smirked as she slapped his hand away from her.

"You jerk!" Elena said as she got up and rubbed her eyes. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"I saw Bigfoot, I'm scared." Damon laughed sarcastically and then said, "I'm horny."

"Then go find a rabbit." Elena sat lying back down and facing opposite from Damon.

"I'm not Stefan, I don't find pleasure in animals. Only animal sex." Damon said turning her back around to face him.

"Go to sleep Damon, I'm not in the mood." Elena said closing her eyes, but Damon interrupted again. "So you do get in the mood? Hmm, this camping trip just got a hell lot more interesting."

Damon waited for a response but just got the calm breathing of Elena. Damon smirked, he had to wait until tomorrow to seduce, but it had to be tomorrow. He only had one more night in the tent with her and a full day tomorrow. Elena Gilbert would be his eventually.

**X**

Bonnie woke up early in the morning only to notice that Stefan wasn't in the tent with her.

"Stefan?" Bonnie asked as she timidly got out of the tent and then saw him cooking something over a fire.

"Yes sweetheart." Stefan asked as he cooked some bacon.

"You're making breakfast?" Bonnie asked.

"Someone's bound to be hungry soon." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, me." She laughed as she noticed the freshly made coffee on the table. Stefan laughed and continued to cook.

Soon after the bacon was done, Caroline and Tyler decided to emerge from the confinement of their tent.

"I smelt bacon!" Caroline said in a singsong voice.

"Don't sing. It's early." Tyler complained. Caroline glared at him and then said, "But it was early enough for…" She trailed off realizing that Stefan and Bonnie were openly staring at them.

"Never mind." Caroline muttered as she took a seat down in a chair. Tyler sat down next to her and laughed. "Where are Elena and Damon?" He asked.

"Knowing Elena, sleeping until noon." Bonnie said.

"And knowing Damon, sleeping until one." Stefan said as he laughed. "I never realized how long they sleep before."

"I have to force her up at my house." Bonnie said.

"Mine too, that girl can sleep." Caroline added. Stefan smiled and said, "What are we doing today?"

"I got my dad to rent us a motorboat and a tube." Tyler smiled.

"You just want to see one of us lose our tops." Caroline muttered.

"Yup! Now let's wake up Damon and Elena, eat and then go!" Tyler said getting up.

**X**

All was quiet where Damon and Elena were sleeping. Neither of them were awake and they were both still in a deep sleep. They were almost oblivious to the world around the both of them.

Elena was cuddled into Damon's chest and his arm was around her. Their legs were slightly tangled and Elena's arm was draped over his stomach.

Tyler opened up the tent to allow some of the sunlight in but they didn't seem to budge. He got out and looked to Stefan and said, "Are they snuggly people?"

"Damon's not. I know that for a fact!" Caroline stated and Tyler rolled his eyes and Stefan said, "She was sometimes, not a lot. Why?"

"Look for yourselves. Even the sunlight won't wake Damon up." Tyler said. Both himself Caroline, and Matt had been clued into the whole vampire thing a few weeks ago.

Stefan looked in to see Damon and Elena's current position. Stefan rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Damon's bottle toppers, that he just had to bring along, and threw it at him.

Damon nudged around and waved his arm up as if to wave them away.

"Get up! It's nine!" Stefan yelled. Elena started to turn and she opened her eyes to Damon's pale chest and jumped up. "What the hell?" She said as she rubbed her eyes and nudged Damon up.

"Elena, not now, later, in the water." Damon groaned and he put his pillow over his head like a teenager not wanting to wake up for school.

"What! Damon you ass! Get up!" Elena said starting to crawl out of bed as Stefan and Tyler disappeared from the tent entrance.

"All I can see is your ass, and I don't have very many complaints." He smirked as he got up to see Elena's butt scooting out of the tent.

"You're a pervert." Elena muttered quiet enough that Bonnie wouldn't hear it, but Damon would. Elena didn't wait for a response; she just got out of the tent and sat down on in the early morning sun.

"It's only nine, why am I up?" Elena asked as Damon got out, neglecting the fact that he had no shirt on.

"Me too, I thought I said half past one, was when I got up." Damon said as he watched Elena walk over and get some coffee. Elena took a sip and smiled but Damon who took a sip as well quickly took it away.

"Damon!" Elena said as Stefan set up breakfast.

"Get your own." Damon frowned as he walked away from her. Elena clenched her jaw and just grabbed another cup, deciding it was too early to get into a fight.

**X**

Soon after, everyone was in their bathing suits and walking down to the dock of the lake. It had to be noon by now. They had to stop every few seconds to listen to Damon and Elena's continuing bicker.

"Just shut up guys! No one wants to hear you two fight." Bonnie snapped as she got onto the boat with Stefan's help.

"Please, it's hard enough with you two together, let alone fighting." Caroline said.

"He started it." Elena spat at him as she got onto Tyler's boat but was quickly pulled off of it and into Damon.

"Uh, uh. We go first kitten." He said pointing to the two-person tube.

"Damon…" Elena complained. "What are you afraid of them?"

"No, it's just that…" Elena said but was interrupted again with Damon's finger on her lips.

"We're first, it'll be fun." He said and then grabbed her again and then they were instantly on the tube.

"Ok! Caroline's your watcher." Tyler yelled as he started to boat and drove off.

"I hate you." Elena said to him.

"At least say it like you mean it." Damon rolled his eyes and Tyler began to make large tidal waves and speed through them causing Elena to jump at least five feet off the tube and somehow manage to land it.

Damon snickered and said, "Your face was priceless." Elena just shook her head as he laughed harder and then all of a sudden a larger wave took them both off.

Elena fell into the freezing water and then rushed to the surface and couldn't find Damon anywhere. She started to get concerned as the boat turned around and Damon still wasn't above water yet.

Elena took another look around until she was dragged down underneath the surface. She opened her eyes and saw the surface of the water and Damon. She swam back up with Damon's hands on her waist and he laughed again.

"Ok falling in the water was SO worth your reaction!" He laughed as he still held on to her.

"Ha-ha! Now let go of me." Elena said as the boat slowly came around.

"No, because you have to hold on to me." Damon said casually.

"What?" Elena asked, but before she could finish the word she was pulled under water again and she grabbed onto Damon to pull herself up again.

"See." Damon smirked as the boat stopped at them. Elena narrowed her eyes and him and took Stefan's hand at the side of the boat and he pulled her up.

"Oh, go to the good brother." Damon said as he pretty much pounced out of the water and onto Elena. She hit the floor with a thud and he smirked.

"Well right now the bad brother is on me." She said kicking her legs.

Nobody seemed to take notice of them fighting on the floor as Stefan and Bonnie hopped on and Tyler started driving again. Caroline watched them fight for a few more minutes before saying, "Get off the floor before there's a show on it."

"Great idea Caroline." Damon said as he ducked his head in between Elena's shoulder blade and head, so pretty much the neck.

"Get off of me." Elena said as she flipped Damon over and she got up.

"I'll have you eventually." Damon said as he sat down on one of the chairs on the boat. The thing that scared Elena was that he was probably right. It was just a matter of time.

**X**

After about seven hours of tubing and flirting it was time to go back to shore and get ready for the fireworks that they had decided to set off tonight.

"So what do you say? We go get showered up and set off the fireworks? Make a fire, and sit around it all night?" Stefan asked Bonnie as they got off the boat.

"Only if it's with you." She giggled and then walked over to the tent. Stefan smiled and chased after her. Damon gagged and whispered to Elena, "You'd be a better shower buddy."

"And you're not going to find out." Elena said getting away from him. Tyler and Caroline were tying up the boat and Elena walked to the tent and grabbed a pair of jogging pants, underwear and a t-shirt.

"Yes I am, because you would love for me to lather you down and place slow kisses down your neck leading down to…" Elena stopped him right there for two reasons. One, it was inappropriate and dirty and two, her heart was pounding out of her chest in excitement.

"Someone's hearts pounding harder than usual!" Damon exclaimed as he grabbed her and walked her over to the shower house.

"I'm not showering with you." She said as she got in first and locked the door behind her. Elena got in and placed her clothes and toiletries on the sink and reached for her bikini top when other hands did the work for her.

She turned around and squealed at Damon behind her.

"I locked the door!" She exclaimed and held her bikini top to her body.

"But not the window." He said pointing to the small window above her.

"Out. Now." She demanded before starting the hot shower. (A/N. Yes there is campsites that have a shower houses…)

"Just keep the bikini on." Damon suggested as he stepped around her and into the shower.

"Damon…" She warned but she was grabbed into the shower before more was spoken.

**X**

Bonnie and Stefan came out of one of the shower houses at the same time Tyler and Caroline did.

"That was a fun shower." Tyler said to Caroline, who was gleaming.

"I agree." She whispered back. Then looked to Bonnie and Stefan who had the same experience. Caroline and Bonnie giggled at each other as the boys started on some dinner.

A few more minutes rolled by until Caroline noticed that Damon and Elena were missing.

"Anyone see Damon and Elena?" Caroline asked.

"No, I haven't seen them since we went in the showers." Stefan said as he listened into see where they were. He heard a shower going, a female giggle and a male groan.

"What the hell are they doing?" Stefan asked silently to himself.

**X**

Damon groaned as Elena giggled and got out of the shower. He had tried to kiss her again and he had come dangerously close until Elena kneed him in the groin.

"That was painful." Damon complained as Elena wrapped herself in a towel.

"Not for me." Elena said as she took a hair tie and placed her hair into a casual bun.

"You wouldn't know the pain of getting hit in the crotch. It freaking hurts." Damon said as he waked to the mirror and shook out his hair and got the water all over Elena.

"Thanks." Elena said sarcastically as she took off her top and bottoms underneath the towel. Damon finally decided to get out of the shower and stop complaining about his 'parts' long enough to wrap a towel around his waist.

"You could've at least taken those off without the towel for what you did to me." Damon complained. Elena rolled her eyes and managed to dry herself off without letting Damon see anything and slip into her undergarments. Which included an orange bra and matching girl boxers.

She slipped on the shirt and jogging pants before looking over to Damon and seeing that he was already changed. He was shaking his head.

"What?" She asked as she opened up the door to the sunlight and got out of the humidity of the room, before Damon tried something again.

"You managed to get changed without letting me see anything." He complained, yet again.

"Yup!" She said popping the 'p'. The sky was darkening and it looked as if it was going to be a starry night. It had to be nine already, wait! Nine? They had been in the shower for two hours? Damn.

"I know, and I didn't even get anything out of it." He said as if reading her mind.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Elena exclaimed loud enough for the rest of the group to hear them. She blushed and then walked to where Bonnie and Caroline had put their suits and put them there as well.

Damon was laughing yet again as Elena sat down to get something to eat. They all ate and then they started the fireworks.

Elena watched them until they came to an end. When they did she felt herself being picked up off the ground. She looked to Damon and he put her down. He was going to play his last card, sensitive, caring Damon, and it better work. Or nothing was worth loving a girl that didn't love him back.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Just for a walk." Damon said as he felt Elena return the pressure of his hands on hers.

"A walk? That sounds… nice actually." Elena said as they walked on a path still hand in hand.

"I know." He winked. They walked a few more minutes until they came to a small clearing filled with lush grass and a perfect view of the skies.

Elena smiled and sat down on the grass and Damon sat along with her.

"The stars are so bright." Elena said as she looked up and then over to Damon.

"They haven't changed much in 145 years. They still just fill the sky with a soft glow." Damon smiled as he looked over to her.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked. "You sound happy."

"I am happy. I'm with you." He smiled at her. Elena looked shocked.

"What?" She asked.

"You make me happy, one of the only emotions you make me feel next to annoyance, impatience, and…" He trailed off and Elena looked at him and said, "And what?"

Damon paused for a moment and decided that it was time for the proverbial cat to come out of the bag. "…Love." He said finishing his sentence and Elena seemed to be taken off guard by his word.

"Love?" She asked.

"I suppose so." Damon said as he looked away from her. Elena grabbed his cheek and made him look at her.

"I love you too, you were just to stubborn to allow me to admit it." Elena said as Damon smirked.

He didn't say anything as he leaned in and kissed her. Elena responded and soon the kiss was deepened and they were making love in the grass under the stars.

"It's about fucking time." Stefan said as he walked by them a few hours later with Bonnie as he observed them lying in each other's arms, dressed in only their underwear.

"I thought so too." Damon smirked at her and gave her another kiss.

**X**

_**Ok, there's a new one-shot, yeah he got sappy and stuff, but, I wanted it in this chapter, because there was a lot of bickering too. I hope they weren't completely OOC. I apologize if that is the case! I will update Compulsion Of Temptation Soon! I promise! **_

_**~Taylor**_


End file.
